An RFID tag is a radio frequency (RF) transponder device that is designed to transmit a signal back to a reader device in response to an interrogation signal received from the reader device. RFID tags are currently used in a wide variety of applications including, for example, pallet tracking, inventory tracking, airport baggage tracking, tracking of pets, item identification, personnel identification (e.g., ID badges), and many others. A form of amplitude modulation known as amplitude shift keying (ASK) is often used to modulate a carrier to form the interrogation signal. The RFID reader device will typically include a power amplification system to amplify an interrogation signal before transmission. It is generally desirable that the power amplification system used by the reader device be relatively linear in operation. It is also desirable that the amplification system operate efficiently.